From Children to Adults
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Five linear drabbles about Logan and Veronica growing up.
1. First Kiss

**Title:** First Kiss  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 178

 **Notes:**

 **Marathon Competition:** 1/5 drabbles about growing up

* * *

Thirteen-year old Veronica stared at Logan. "You've never kissed anyone?" she whispered.

It was hard for her to believe that. After all, all of the girls their age seemed to gravitate towards Logan.

Logan shook his head. "I know Lilly wants something to happen between us, but I'm afraid if I'm a bad kisser, she won't like me anymore."

Veronica bit her bottom lip. "Well, _I've_ never kissed anyone either. We could..." She trailed off, afraid to say it.

Logan finished her sentence. "...be each other's first kiss."

"And if it's bad, we'll say something."

Logan nodded.

Veronica stared into his eyes and waited for him to make the first move. After all, guys always made the first move when it came to kissing in the movies she watched.

Logan leaned forward and their noses bumped because of their lack of coordination. They laughed when they pulled away.

He tried again, and this time, their lips connected in a sweet, close-mouthed kiss.

When it ended, both of them blinked.

"It was nice," she finally said.

"Nice," Logan echoed.


	2. No Longer Innocent

**Title:** No Longer Innocent  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 183

 **Notes:**

 **Marathon Competition:** 2/5 drabbles about growing up

* * *

Veronica woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, feeling woozy. She pressed her hand to her head as she tried to remember what happened. Unfortunately, most of the night was a blank in her head.

She rested her elbows on her bent knees as she tried to remember _something_ from the previous night. When nothing came, she knew something was wrong. Something on the floor caught her attention, and she leaned down to pick up her discarded panties as dread washed over her.

 _'What happened last night?'_ Veronica wondered even as her mind connected the dots, and it became a scary picture.

She had thought losing Lilly was the worst possible thing that could ever happen to her, but now she knew that wasn't true. No matter how much she missed Lilly, nothing could compare to the sick realization that Veronica was no longer a virgin, and she didn't remember the encounter. Despite her naivety she was aware of date rape drugs thanks to her sheriff dad.

Veronica Mars was no longer innocent, and she didn't even know who she could blame for it.


	3. Not Alone

**Title:** Not Alone  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 267

 **Notes:**

 **Marathon Competition:** 3/5 drabbles about growing up

* * *

Veronica went to Logan as soon as she heard the news. It was cruel. The same time she was given her dad back, he lost his dad. Even if Aaron Echolls was never really a dad in the first place, she knew he must be hurting.

"Are you okay?" she tentatively asked when he opened the door to his Neptune Grand Suite.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Logan asked, waving a bottle of something alcoholic. "Mummy's dead. Daddy's dead. I guess I'm all grown up, all by myself, and ready to take on the world!" He gestured widely.

Veronica's eyes softened. "You're not alone."

"Really? Who do I have?"

Veronica flinched at the casual question. Did he really not think she'd be there for him?

She thought over the previous year. The cutting remarks they traded back and forth. Even at her angriest with him, when she caught him with Kendall the morning after the Alterna-Prom, she never doubted that he'd come to her rescue when she sent him that message from the rooftop. Did he doubt her?

She looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't believe she'd be there for him, despite everything they had been through together.

She took the glass bottle out of his hand and put it on the nearby table. Before he could protest the loss of his precious drink, she wrapped her arms around his waist and simply hugged him. No words were spoken. She just held him until he got it.

And when he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace, she knew the message was received.


	4. Goodbye

**Title:** Goodbye  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 263

 **Notes:**

 **Marathon Competition:** 4/5 drabbles about growing up

* * *

Like so many times before, Veronica stood before the door to the Neptune Grand suite. When Logan opened it, she read the surprise in his gaze. "Hi."

Veronica nodded. "I thought about just leaving without saying anything, but I decided that wasn't fair to you. I have my internship with the FBI this summer, but then I'm transferring to Stanford for my sophomore year. I hope I only ever have to come back to Neptune to visit my dad and friends after I leave."

Logan swallowed. "Are we ever going to talk again?"

"I don't know," she murmured sadly, hating they had come to this. Before Lilly's death, they had been best friends, but so much had happened since that awful night when Lilly's body was found. They could never go back to that simpler time.

"Logan, it's not just because of you and our relationship that I'm leaving Neptune. I did things, and I've finally realized that actions have consequences, and one of those consequences was my dad losing the election. I need to take a step back. Away from the PI business. Away from Neptune's corruption. I have to. For me."

Logan nodded. "I'll miss you. You know you can call me if you need anything, right? If you ever need a knight with tarnished armor, I'm your guy."

Veronica smiled. "And if you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away," she returned. She turned around and walked away from the suite she had spent so much time in.

This was for the best; she was sure of it.


	5. Hello Again

**Title:** Hello Again  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 147

 **Notes:**

 **Marathon Competition:** 5/5 drabbles about growing up

* * *

When Veronica stepped off of the plane and into the airport and saw him, her breath caught. She had been so sure that he was her past. That she was over him and their dysfunctional relationship.

Even though she came back to Neptune to help him—she did promise him she was only a phone call away nine years ago—she had thought she was only doing it because he had done so much to help her when they were kids, or as close to kids as they could be.

Now, though, she was sure she had only been fooling herself.

She wasn't over Logan Echolls. No matter what she tried to tell herself, no how hard she worked to be happy with Piz, she'd never be over Logan Echolls. He was under her skin. Her addiction. And that was the way it would probably always be.


End file.
